mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Minrice2099/Archive 3
O hai, I'm back... I'll make a quick list: *We are probably better off with easier templates for cleanup and the like. Just some text, category and links should work fine imo. If we keep it simple on our end it's much easier to use for the fans as well. If we need more features we can always add them later. I'll see what I can fiddle together after I had enough coffee. *Interwiki prefix to the TF2 wiki is probably not a good idea. Everybody and his dog compared MNC to TF2 (because they didn't know better) and we don't want to give them the idea that they are right... :) Imo MNC has probably at least as many parallels to Demigod and DotA but few people realize that because the art style is different. *The main CSS file is MediaWiki:Monaco.css, JS: MediaWiki:Common.js. The JS-countdown is not in use atm and can be deleted. I just used it because I needed something fast, there should be a better/newer version by now somewhere. *The navbar template seems to be useful, I'll have a closer look at it. They have great (nav) templates on the Fallout Wikia, maybe we can copy some stuff from them. As for my skills: I have a fair understanding of HTML, CSS, basic web design, graphic stuff but I had little to no experience with MediaWikis until very recently. At work I usually either have a content management system or a coding wizard to take care of everything else. ;) Most wiki stuff is well documented though and we should be able to get it to work. I'll take a look at the templates now and see what I can do. --Col Jessep 16:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup template is up and running Template:Cleanup and one quick test on the Lorem_Ipsum page. I also made a new Template:Mbox that will allow us to manage the design of all Category:Article_management_templates at some point. Of course I'll have to edit the other templates first... Hope you like the design, GL;HF --Col Jessep 19:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: I'll go to bed soon. Give it a try if you like. I recommend you check out the Fallout Wikia, their code should be 100% compatible with our wiki. I'll take a look at styling and design tomorrow after work if you like. --Col Jessep 19:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Listen, I am sorry that I went ahead and edited without reading. I assumed that since it is the title of an official article, it should be capitalized like a title should. I will not do so again, and I am sorry for the inconvenience. Hello I have a lot of experience with wiki software, so lemme know if I can help with anything. Nealpro 18:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Weekend - finally... Sorry for not responding sooner, work is crazy atm. Great job on the navbars, they are beautiful! Maybe we should use a different color than orange for the header, the links are almost invisible. I'll work on an alternative design (the old gray ones I made need work too imo.) Maybe we could move the Taunts to the Skills and save one row? I can't think of any other stuff we could put in that row to fill it up a little: Support template concept All CSS stuff should go into MediaWiki:Monaco.css like you said. Maybe there are a few people who would rather have their own design. I used that feature to iron out a few bugs in the MNC wiki CSS to avoid inconveniencing the other users. I think I might have made a mistake to put the Characters into a category page. A normal page would be much easier to edit and files/pages that are mistakenly added to the category don't mess up the page. Maybe we should put the whole thing under Characters, what do you think? We should probably have some basic navigation on the main page like other wikis. Some nice pictures to link to good articles/overviews besides the main navigation. I'll work on that as well. Please don't block users unless they really mean to do harm. And even then it is easier to just rollback their changes than to block them. They will just make a new account or use other means to vandalize the wiki if they mean business. If they actually stick to one username their edits are easier to find and undo. ;) Most of the time *wrongdoings* will just be an honest misunderstanding. Thanks for your help! I'll go and dig up some artwork for the mainpage navigation. Unfortunately no word from Eka yet, he's probably swamped with work... --Col Jessep 22:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good, we can always add the Taunts at some point in the future. As for the link color for orange medium, I have no idea so far. Maybe a dark blue but it can't look anything like the color for external links. Otherwise the navbar looks great and we should roll it out! =P I'll get on the main page navigation, Characters and the CSS changes next. At some point I'd love to add some videos to the wiki or animated gifs. Would be great to show off some of the grapples and skills. However, that will take a while, I need to find a good (free) software to convert them first. --Col Jessep 09:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Finally getting something done... *Category:Characters copied to Characters page, links fixed; got to check what can be done about Category:Staff and Category:Bots *main page nav pics added, please take a look at Talk:Monday_Night_Combat_Wiki too, thx *CSS for links in your navboxes titles fixed (should work now, no guarantees though, results may vary, we should keep an eye on any unforeseen changes... *whistle*) I'm not sure about the color of my CSS changes and the underline. If you have a better idea I'd be happy to hear it! --Col Jessep 14:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- What do you think of the content and article title structure it would help shape? Looks good, I like the strategy section. General strategies and user guides are separated, that will help a lot to avoid edit wars. Great idea! The archivetool is very useful, without we soon would have one loooooooooooooooong talk page. Thx! :D Gotta run --Col Jessep 17:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Support template By "white vertical lines," do you mean the left border on the table cells? If so, those aren't set by a css file, but are instead hard-coded into the Navbox template. (Search for "border-left-width:2px;border-left-style:solid;" on Template:Navbox.) That's the only source of vertical borders on those elements according to Firebug (a FF plugin you should use if you don't :)). Nealpro 17:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'll help out with the site where I can. At the moment, I'll be mainly adding to the Tank and Gunner pages, as I have the most experience with both. Looking forward to helping this site grow. Armor page User:Nealpro/Sandbox. How's that look? --Nealpro 05:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Concern The match-ups pages are a little messy in terms of formatting. I know you're going for a nice visual style, but the page formatting is going to be hard for newer users to understand and will probably lead to lots of formatting errors or lots of frustrated (and non-contributing) editors. Any way to get the table formatting into a nice template, something like ? --Nealpro 21:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'll help move some of the strategy pages to the template. I'll start with Assault since I can probably add some stuff on the way. --Nealpro 02:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Can you unprotected Assault match-ups, or give me protected access? --Nealpro 02:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I reported the bug... on the forum like you asked. There was already a thread about it so I added it as 'bug confirmed' here. Good catch. :) --Col Jessep 14:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Controls "...Many, if not all, of the current skill pages we have include passages like "press the X button to use the Hack skill" on the page. While it's not a huge problem, there are, as of now, two control schemes, the second of which doesn't use the face buttons for any skills (if I remember right). Also, if this ever gets released on another platform, the "instructions" will be equally useless. Other wikis sidestep this by saying things like "Primary Fire" instead of "Right Trigger" or "Mouse 1", but I can only think of one other way to categorize an innately unordered list of skills: color. This may be lost on some users though ("Hack is the Support's Blue Skill" won't have any meaning if they haven't realized the color correlation of the hud elements and the controller)." I can't really help you with the decision for the Xbox controls. I have never touched one of those controlers in my life and I have no idea how you call the buttons and stick I afraid... :D I think the color coding might work though. One option would be to make a bunch of templates like and figure it out later. As for a possible PC port: We will cross that bridge... There will be a lot more differences than just the controls. I assume Uber will have to rebalance half the game, achievements and pro tags might be different (there is no limit on the number of achievements on Steam AFAIK), network stuff, a modding section (for tutorials and fan made maps and game modes)... PS: Beautiful job on the new character template, I love it! --Col Jessep 16:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'll chime in about control schemes. I think using default button names is acceptable when you consider the wiki's two primary user groups. New players who want general information about skills and classes probably aren't even aware that they can change their control scheme, and while they might not have made the "blue"/"yellow"/"red" connection yet, they certainly will understand button names. Experienced players who want strategies and tips will obviously skip over anything about button presses because they'll have that part down, and if they've changed their control scheme, they aren't going to be confused when the Bomb page says to press "X" but it's really LB on their controls; they'll know how to use the skill already. : THAT SAID, I'd consider it a solid option to replace references to buttons with a template like for "X" skills, etc. The template could start off simply as "X button" (perhaps linking to a page about control schemes) and be updated to include PC controls at a later date. --Nealpro 20:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Strategy page outline What do you think of my outline at Assault strategy? It would be good to have a fairly universal layout for strategy pages, with enough structure to cover the bases in the same order while still allowing class-specific additions. I know you're a fan of TF2Wiki and I used their "*Blank* strategy" pages as a basis. Are there any other sections that you think would be good across all strategy pages? (Perhaps Skills, which would probably mean moving the strategy-related info I put on pages like Charge.) --Nealpro 22:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Endorsements Sure, go ahead. All pictures on the Uber site can be considered fair game. Just put *fair use* as license and it will be fine. I'll ask Eka about the pro tag pics again (they are preparing for PAX east atm, so that might take a while). I found some other nice stuff but I want to ask permission before I post that. Also: YAY, almost weekend! :D --Col Jessep 09:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff Hi Minrice, what do you think about making Nealpro an admin (if he agrees)? I have an important project at work that I will have to take care of and I won't be able to help as much as I would like to atm... :( It seems you work together well, what do you think? --Col Jessep 18:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect! I'll ask him. --Col Jessep 04:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Two weeks Thanks! I almost missed my 14th day because of school and work, but managed to sneak in an edit somewhere :). --Nealpro 01:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments requested (I know I've already talked to you about this, but I'm spamming all active editors with this message ;)). Hi! I've been working hard on Assault strategy and have some questions and plans I'd like feedback on. As one of our active editors, I'd appreciate any comments you can add to the discussion on Talk:Assault_strategy. Strategy pages will be really important for the growth of the wiki, so it's important that the editors come up with consensus on how to build them! --Nealpro 19:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Recruitment drive? Any thoughts on how to get more active editors around here? I know I personally feel more motivated when other people contribute a lot, but things have been pretty slow lately and it would be good for everyone to recruit some more active editors. Any thoughts on advertising on the uberent forums or other recruitment ideas? --Nealpro 00:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) PvZ Thanks, that's very kind of you. --31stCenturyMatt 00:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh mah goodness I don't think people understand what User:Example/User Guides means... LOL. --Nealpro 02:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Endorsements I think Critical Shot, Health Recovery, and maybe Speed have legitimate shots as full articles, as they exist as important game mechanics that could fall under serious study, including how each works, default values for each class, and in-game methods of modifying them through pickups, skills, etc. The rest (ignoring Armor and Juice) are extremely straightforward and do not interact with the user outside of endorsement selection. So that's my final vote: * Articles for Armor, Critical Shot, Health Recovery, Juice, and Speed. * Blank Endorsements articles for Clip Size, Reload Speed, Rate of Fire, Skill Recovery, and Weapon Accuracy. (With appropriate redirects in all cases.) --Nealpro 18:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Questions On Protag Images I have a couple of questions on how to go about adding images to the List of Protags. I would like to see the List incorporate images, but unfortunately, I don't have any way to capture my own gameplay, so I used a file found on this wiki (http://mondaynightcombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:MNC_ProTags.jpg) and isolated one single protag for use. I don't know what the proper way to incorporate the images is however, so I temporarily used the direct link to the jpg. Then, today I looked for a representation of a different size of protag to test my ability to isolate and resize to the same dimensions of the first image for uniform formatting. I am considering removing the image however, because I isolated it from a screenshot of a youtube video belonging to youtube user AngryFacing and am unsure about the fair use applications. As the maker of the List of Protags page, what is the correct way to incorporate images to the page and is using images found on the internet an okay practice? -- Smartguy2311 20:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Smartguy2311 Didn't know that. I'm still fairly new at this whole wiki thing, thanks for pointing out the signature issue. TheLegendaryJ 00:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Any idea when the DLC packs will be released. Hey, is this your website? I quite like it and find the information useful. May I add that on some of the pages I am seeing a lot of overlapping images that shouldn't be doing so. Stuff like the Endorsements page. I am using Google Chrome, 1240 x 800 resolution. May I suggest that on the pro pages the skills are colour coded. For instance, Cloak in Yellow, Dash in Blue, Smoke Bomb in Red and Passive in Grey? Also, would you like to meet up on xbox live and do some tests? I want to find out exactly how long it takes per level for the cloak to activate, how long it lasts for, per level and information like that. We could also do with finding out what rounds the scramblers are on during Exhibition Blitz, Season Blitz, etc...